Forbidden Child
by Izzyg123
Summary: What if there was a girl more powerful than ever. One that should never have existed. My name is Penelope Johnson and this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I am lost in the city, alone, afraid, and in the dark. Until I see the border to Long Island. I am close to something. But I don't know what it is yet. All I know is I am running from something big, something unimaginable. I have been running for ever. Until I see a barn and an archery range and a field of what looks like strawberries. I run to the barn to ask for help but when I get to the door the last thing I remember is a man in a wheelchair.

When I wake up I am dizzy and sweaty. There is a girl with blonde hair and gray eyes as well as a boy with shaggy hair and eyes the color of the sea. They are arguing about something. They are going back and forth about the ocean. But my head is throbbing so I close my eyes and try to block out the noise.

"Shh she's awake" the girl says, "My name is Annabeth."

"I'm Percy" the boy says, "Are you okay you had a panic attack then just passed out."

They help me sit up and check my pulse. Then they ask what my name is.

"Penelope Johnson" I say with a shiver.

Annabeth gives me a long hard stare then whispers to Percy something like 'she looks like her' I start to wonder who her is when I see a horse in the sky. I start to get up but the room goes fuzzy. I get pushed back down by percy and then am fed something that tastes like my favorite food in the world, nilla wafers.

"Where am I?" I ask quietly.

"You are at Camp Halfblood. You're a demigod" Annabeth says coldly.

"Penelope, how old are you?" Percy asks.

"I'm 16 but there must be some mistake. I need to find my dad. Something was chasing me when was going back to my hotel room." I say.

"Penelope who is your dad." Annabeth asks quizzically.

" Um well he's the um president." I mumble.

Percy takes one look at me and then asks "Wait if you're the president's daughter then where are your secret service agents."

I laugh because I know that they won't believe me even though I'm telling the truth. "Well they turned into weird mutant creatures and then chased me until I saw this place." I tell them.

"Well then. Welcome home." Annabeth says sympathetically. "You're gonna stay in the Hermes cabin until your godly parent claims you. I will send a message to your dad to get you some of your real clothes."

She hands me an orange shirt with a horse that has wings on it and the words Camp Halfblood on it, a pair of khaki shorts, some converse and socks. "Percy is gonna take you to find a good weapon so you can start training." she tells me.

"Follow me right this way" Percy says. As he starts to walking.

I follow him into a little shed. The inside was filled with swords, shields, bows and arrows, daggers, and knifes. But it is one weapon in general that is calling out to me. It is an ax. In it's reflection I don't see the president daughter I see me. With the side of my bright red hair in tight red braids and the other side flowing down my back. My emerald green eyes that seem to be on fire and the smile I wear is as mischievous as ever.

As I pick up the ax it twirls up my arm and then turns into a cuff on my upper arm. As I try to get it off the cuff just gets tighter. I swipe the cuff with my left hand and it twirls down my arm and turns back it to the ax. It feels almost as natural as a can of spray paint does in my hand. I throw it and it lodges itself between Percy's head and the door.

"Wow nice throw. You almost took my head off." Percy exclaims. "Wait how did you pick that up? Most people touch it then pass out right."

"Um why do they pass out." I ask scared.

"Well only a child of Hera can pick it up because Hera charmed it. So why can you pick it up? You seem like a child of Nemesis so why can you pick it up." Percy wonders out loud.

"Cool. Nemesis is the goddess of revenge right." I ask as I hold out my arm and the ax comes flying back to my hand and twirls up my arm into a cuff. "So where do I live? Who do I live with?"

"Well" Percy says, "Nemesis hasn't claimed you yet so you need to stay in the Hermes cabin. It's really rare that a demigod wouldn't have been claimed yet. But your mother might not know that you exist."

Percy walks me over to a ring of cabins and points at a cabin as he tells me that's where I am going to sleep. The cabin is awesome. It's awesome. I scanned the cabin and I pick a bunk in the back corner. I look around the cabin and see to names signed all over the walls the names are Connor and Travis Stoll.

"Your lucky you came during the school year so you don't have to sleep on the floor" Percy tells me

I look around the room again and see that there aren't many other bunks taken. Only one or two look occupied. I look at my bunk and know I don't belong here. It is a nice cabin even though you can tell that most of the stuff was stolen from other places. It looks like what a generic safe house would look like.

"Can I please move in with my real family soon?" I ask. Percy gives me a sympathetic look and explains that when I get claimed I can move in with my real family.

I can't believe that I am going to be stuck in a safe house because my mom is to lazy to claim me. I decided that I am going to call my dad as soon as my phone is working again.

"So when can I go home?" I ask.

"Not until you are claimed, trained, and safe." He tells me.

"Okay so are there any chargers my phone is almost out of battery." I ask as I take my phone out of my pocket Percy grabs it and throws it at the ground so it shatters and dies.

"What was that for?" I scream. "That was a present from my dad and basically the only way I ever talk to him"

"That was for every ones safety. Monsters use phones to track demigods." Percy tells me. Then he gives me a strange look and asks me why I never talk to my dad.

I am so surprised that I swipe my arm and almost throw it at him. Just as I am about to throw it I twirl the other way and throw it at the wall.

"Sorry that's none of my bisness" Percy says "If you are looking to get your anger out I might be able to get Annabeth to spar with you."

"Sure that would be gr-" I say as I turn to see him but he's already gone. I'm sure he will be fine.

I throw off off my combat boots and get changed into the clothes that they gave me. I put my boots back on and tie my flannel around my waist. I put my hair into a messy bun and walk out out of the hermes cabin. I look and see Annabeth on what I think is the training ground and shout her name.

"What do you want Penelope?" Annabeth says annoyed.

"Percy said that you would teach me how to fight." I tell her now hoping that I can practice fighting with her as a punching dummy.

Annabeth sighs and then walks towards a sign.

"Lesson number one: this is the strawberry training center is that way." She says as she points towards a huge rock wall. "Follow me. Lesson number two: if you ever want to win a fight you need to sneak up behind the person like this."

She goes over to Percy and then looks at me and winks. I watch as she puts a dagger to his neck and reaches into his pocket and takes out a pen. After she does this he twirls around and pins her to the ground. She taps the ground lightly once and Percy lets go of her slightly. After he does this he realizes it is a mistake and she uses his weight against him and flips him to the ground. I am laugh so hard that when I walk over to help him up I am staggering. I hold out my hand to help him up but Annabeth has already pulled him off the ground. They look at each other then Percy pulls her into a kiss. I realize that I am red with jealousy and I turn to walk back to my bunk when Annabeth grabs my arm. I turn to look at her then shake my head and pull away.

"Sorry it's been a really long day, and it's a lot to take in all in one day." I tell her as I turn to walk back to my bunk. As I walk back to my bunk I turn back and see Annabeth give me a sad smile then she turns back to Percy. I notice that I am crying so I quickly wipe away a tear that is rolling down my cheek as I scold myself for getting so emotional as I remind myself that I have only know them for an hour. They aren't worth it I think to myself.

Just as I am getting farther away, I heard Annabeth say something like "I think that we should call Pipes."

When I get back to the cabin I collapse onto my bunk and take off my boots and flannel. I spread out the sleeping bag that someone left on the bunk for me. I get into it and then snuggle up for a night of sleep. Little did I know what was awaiting me in my sleep. I recall the events of the day and cry myself to sleep.

When I finally find sleep I don't know what was waiting for me beyond consciousness. I have a very weird dream. I was there but I can't move, nobody seemed to notice me. I can see my dad talking to a woman holding a baby.

"You have to keep her" Says the woman. " If they find out they will humiliate me."

"They are going to find out soon anyway" Said my father. "I am the President how am I supposed to explain this." He says gesturing to the baby. Was that woman my mother? The dream fades and I am now in a huge castle like place, with a city skyline surrounding us. There are 12 huge people in the room, all surrounding the woman who was holding the baby earlier.

"I'm sorry" She said. "You should know very well that people make mistakes. Some more than others." She points her nose toward a man with a scruffy beard and electricity going through his body.

"You are the goddess of loyalty and marriage" He says." You are not supposed to do things like this."

The dream fades and I am awoken by Annabeth. I can feel the blood rise in my face turning me red.

"Are you okay? You were screaming in your sleep in your sleep. One of your cabin mates came to get me." Annabeth says with a look of concern spreading across her face.

"I'm fine I just had a bad dream that's all" I say quietly as I turn over so I am facing the wall. Trying to wipe away all my tears with the corner of my sleeping bag. I quickly pull myself together until I'm ready to look at Annabeth without looking like a mess. Once I am ready to face her I sit up.

"It's normal you know, to have bad dreams" says Annabeth. "Percy always has horrible dreams, every demigod does."

"Sorry this is the first time I've had one." I say. "I think I'm gonna try to go back to sleep. G'night."

I quickly roll over and shut my eyes. I sleep the rest of the night dreamlessly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I wake up I get out of bed and pull on my green shirt, flannel, jean shorts and the converse they gave me. I am exhausted from my dream last night. I feel like I just climbed the Empire State Building to see the conservation room at the top. I follow the rest of my cabin to a pavilion for breakfast. I take a dish and put a bunch of pomegranate seeds. In front of me, I see a boy with shaggy brown and hair blue eyes. He looked at me and sees me trying to hide my face with my hand.

He says. "I'm Travis. You must be the new camper. What's your name?"

"I'm Penelope but you can just call me Penny," I say.

"Well Penny, if you want you can eat with me." Travis says, "I won't stop you."

"Where are you sitting," I ask him. "Lead the way."

I follow him towards a table where the people who I saw yesterday in the infirmary are. I set my bowl down on the table and look around to see who else is at the table I see one of the campers that treated me when I had just gotten to camp and another guy fighting because the other camper is trying to take his temperature.

"Nico, have you been doing any Underworldly magic lately? You know you're on bed rest." Asks the boy.

"Will, I'm fine. Get your hand off my forehead, and I do not need to be on bedrest." says the boy who I assume is Nico. He notices me staring at them and Will waves over and offers us a seat at the table.

"So you are Penelope? You are new here right?" Nico asks apathetically.

"Yeah, I just got here yesterday," I tell him.

"Will tells me he treated you in the hospital," Nico informs me.

"Well I wouldn't know I was unconscious the whole time and when I wasn't unconscious I was trying to get up so by trying that I would just end up unconscious. " I reply.

"Well, I see you met the camp trouble maker. You be careful around him and check to see if you still have your wallet" Will tells me.

I look in my pocket and then remember I don't have any money because my dad took my credit card away. I look at Travis and scowl.

"What," Travis says looking super confused. "I didn't take anything from you."

"I know. I was just messing with you." I say "Besides you look cute when you are worried"

"Wait, what," Travis says confused.

"Oh, nothing," I say with a smirk.

"No she called you cute," Will says to Travis.

Travis looks at me and then Will and then he looks to Nico. Nico gives me a small smirk and then winks.

Travis looks back at me and says "Well, I think you're cute too." then he quickly turns away.

"So when did your school get out?" Will asks me. "I assume you go to a private school because it's May and public school doesn't usually get out this early,"

"I actually am homeschooled so I can get out any time that I want to. With my dad's crazy schedule it's the only way I can see him during the year." I say casually.

Travis looks at me quickly and smiles then he turns to Will and Nico and they start talking about the newest addition to the stables. I try to look engaged but really my mind keeps going back to yesterdays events. I get up from the table a little too quickly and Travis looks up at me and gives a weird face. I look away and start to speed walk to the nearest exit to hide the embarrassing shade of red that crept up on my face.

When I get to the combat field I feel like a kid in a candy shop. All the things that my dad and secret service stopped me from doing were right in front of me, open for business. I was in a place that was "unacceptable" when I was in the white house. But now I was allowed to do anything that I wanted, I swipe my arm and throw my axe at the nearest tree and managed to wedge it between two separating pieces of bark.

"Do you want someone to throw that at?" says a voice from behind me.

"Sure Annabeth. I would love to be able to fight you with this."I mumbled to myself while running to the lava wall. "This is gonna be fun."

When I get to the lava wall I turn around and see Annabeth getting ready to run. She starts to run towards me and I start to run towards her when suddenly she stops. I look at a few other campers and they all stopped what they are doing to look at something I realize that something is right over my head. I look up and see it, it's a shimmering peacock over my head. All I remember after that is being dragged to the infirmary.

I open my eyes and I see someone looking over me. I try to sit up so I am eye level with them but they push me back down to the bed.

"Hello, Miss. Johnson, I am Chiron. I am the activities director at Camp Half-blood. You might have seen me as you arrived, right before you went unconscious," he said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"What was that thing over my head it glowed. What happened?" I say. I turn my head so I am facing him.

"You were just claimed by your godly parent," Percy says.

That's the last thing that I remember before everything goes all fuzzy and my head starts to spin.


End file.
